Dengarkan lagunya, selamanya!
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Berawal dari kejadian masa lalu, Akita Neru dan Kagamine Rin mulai diteror musik mengerikan dari sahabat lama mereka. Akankah mereka bisa lolos dari teror itu? Chapter 5 update! RnR!
1. Chapter 1 : Song and Music

**Hoho... Fic baru lagi.. Lupakan saja fic sebelumnya (dibunuh -,-)**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : GaJe, typo, de-el-el**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

_"Wah, kotak musikmu bagus sekali, Miku!" puji gadis berambut_ honey blonde _itu, Kagamine Rin._

_Gadis berambut _teal _yang memegang kotak musik antik itu tersenyum. "Ini peninggalan orang tuaku," ujarnya._

_"Miku, aku boleh pinjam, tidak?" tanya gadis berambut pirang diikat samping, Akita Neru._

_"Uh..." Miku tampak ragu._

_"Ayo dong, Miku! Boleh, ya?" pinta Neru._

_"Gimana ya? Bukannya enggak boleh, tapi..."_

_"Ah, dasar pelit!" seru Neru._

_"Miku dari dulu memang pelit!" tambah Rin._

_"Bukan begitu! Aku, aku..."_

_"Dasar pelit!"_

_"Pinjam dong!" Neru merebut kotak musik Miku._

_"Ah, jangan Neru!" Miku berusaha merebut kembali kotak musiknya._

_PRAAANG! Kotak musik Miku terlepas dari tangan Neru dan jatuh hingga hancur berkeping-keping._

_"Kotak musikku..." Mata Miku berkaca-kaca._

_"Huu! Salahmu sih, nggak mau pinjemin kotak musik! Jadinya pecah, deh!" olok Neru._

_"Kamu jahat!" seru Miku sambil menangis._

_"Daripada kamu pelit! Dapet balasannya, kan!" balas Neru._

_"Apa sih, ribut-ribut!" seru Kagamine Len, kembaran Rin._

_"Itu tuh, Len, si Miku nggak mau minjemin kotak musiknya. Jadinya pecah, deh," jawab Neru enteng._

_"Iya tuh," sambung Rin._

_Len geleng-geleng kepala melihat Miku yang memungut kotak musiknya yang hancur sambil menangis. "Kotak musik begitu aja ditangisin! Kotak musik kuno!" komentar Len._

_"Kamu nggak ngerti betapa berharganya kotak musik ini untukku! Ini kan kotak musik dari orang tuaku, yang sudah meninggal!" seru Miku._

_"Terserah deh," kata Neru cuek. "Ayo pergi, Rin!" Neru segera menggandeng tangan Rin untuk keluar kelas. Len juga pergi._

_Tersisa Miku yang menangis sesenggukan. Kotak musik peninggalan orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal, kini hancur. Padahal, itu barang yang sangat berharga untuk Miku._

_"Neru, Rin, Len..." bisik Miku pelan. "Aku tak akan melupakan ini. Lihat saja, aku akan meneror kalian..." seringai Miku._

* * *

**_Five Years Later_**

"Rin! Ayo cepat! Kita hampir ketinggalan pesawat, nih!" seru Neru.

"I-Iya!" sahut Rin sembari berlari-lari menyusul Neru. Untungnya lari Rin cukup cepat, sehingga ia tak begitu lama menyusul Neru dan masuk ke dalam pesawat. Rin dan Neru mendapat tempat duduk yang agak belakang.

"Untung larimu cepat, Rin," kata Neru.

"Hehe," Rin hanya nyengir seperti biasa.

"Nggak terasa ya. Kita udah kelas 1 SMA dan sekolah asrama! Pasti seru banget!" ujar Neru penuh semangat.

"Iya, tuh. Padahal rasanya kita baru aja SD. Eh sekarang udah SMA. Asrama, lagi!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Len nggak satu sekolah sama kita, ya?" tanya Neru.

Rin menggeleng. "Nggak."

Neru hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Sejak SD, Rin dan Neru menjadi sahabat akrab. Dan sekarang, mereka mendaftar di SMA asrama yang sama. Kotatsu Gakuen. Letaknya memang di Hokkaido.

"Katanya di Hokkaido tempat tinggal keluarga Hatsune, ya," kata Rin tiba-tiba.

"Hatsune? Hatsune Miku yang waktu SD itu?" tanya Neru.

Rin mengangguk. "Iya."

"Bukannya orang tuanya sudah meninggal?"

"Mm... Tapi di Hokkaido ada keluarganya. Yah, sepupu dan paman bibinya..."

"Ohh..." Neru hanya ber-'oh' ria. Pikirannya melayang masa masa SD-nya dulu, saat ia dan Rin masih bersahabat dengan Hatsune Miku.

Miku adalah sahabat Neru dan Rin sejak taman kanak-kanak. Orang tua Miku sudah meninggal sejak Miku kelas 1 SD. Miku akhirnya tinggal sendirian, walau kadang-kadang Mikuo sepupunya berkunjung ke rumah Miku. Neru dan Rin selalu menemani Miku kalau ia sedang kesepian. Sampai...

Peristiwa di kelas 5 SD itu

Hari itu, Miku membawa kotak musiknya. Kotak musik berwarna putih dan emas dengan ukiran-ukiran antik. Kotak musik itu adalah peninggalan orang tuanya untuk Miku. Makanya, Miku sangat sayang dengan kotak musiknya. Neru ingin meminjamnya pada waktu itu, namun Miku ragu. Jelas saja, Neru itu ceroboh. Ia takut kotak musiknya rusak. Neru merebut kotak musik Miku, dan Miku merebutnya kembali. Sialnya, kotak musik Miku justru terjatuh dan hancur. Bukannya menghibur, Neru, Rin, ditambah Len justru mengolok Miku dan pergi keluar kelas, meninggalkan Miku yang menangis sesenggukan.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Neru, Rin, dan Len pada saat itu. Mereka jadi tega sekali pada Miku. Padahal, sebelumnya tak pernah ada kejadian seperti itu. Membentak saja tidak pernah.

Keesokan harinya, Miku tidak masuk sekolah. Begitupun keesokan harinya lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi (Mikan digaplok readers gara2 kelamaan -,-) Dan seterusnya Miku tidak masuk sekolah. Akhirnya dapat kabar kalau Miku pindah ke Hokkaido.

Sampai saat ini, kalau mengingat kejadian itu Neru jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada Miku.

"Hei, melamun saja," Rin membuyarkan lamunan Neru.

"Enggak, kok. Aku ngantuk," kilah Neru sambil tersenyum.

"Kebetulan aku ada permen kopi. Kamu mau?" tawar Rin.

Neru mengangguk, dan Rin memberinya 3 permen rasa kopi. Neru sebetulnya tidak mengantuk sih, tapi tak apalah. Cepat-cepat ia mengulum permen itu.

"Makasih, Rin," kata Neru.

Rin mengangguk-angguk. Gadis berambut _honey blonde _ini lalu mengeluarkan handphone dan _earphone_-nya untuk mendengarkan lagu. 'Dengerin lagu Just Be Friend aja ah,' batin Rin. Ia memilih lagu Just Be Friend untuk didengarkannya. Lagu Just Be Friend mulai mengalun memanjakan telinga Rin. Namun, tak lama. Tiba-tiba saja, lagunya berganti menjadi lagu yang sangat asing di telinga Rin. Lagu yang... Menyeramkan. Nadanya mengerikan. Halus, namun seolah mengancam.  
Rin mengecek handphone-nya. Terpampang judul lagu Just Be Friend di layar handphone-nya. Tapi kenapa bukan lagu Just Be Friend yang terdengar?

"Rin, kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Neru heran.

"C-Coba dengarkan lagunya, deh," Rin memberikan _earphone _yang masih terhubung dengan handphone-nya. Neru mendengarkannya.

"Lagu Just Be Friend, ya?" komentar Neru.

Rin tersentak. "Apa?" Ia segera merebut _earphone _dan mendengarkan lagunya. Benar, lagu Just Be Friend. Lalu, lagu yang tadi itu apa?

"Memangnya kenapa, Rin?" tanya Neru kembali.

Rin menggeleng. Ia merasa SANGAT ketakutan saat itu. Tanpa Rin sadari, di pojok pesawat terlihat siluet gadis berambut _teal _diikat _twint__ails _sambil menyeringai. "Hihi... Kita mulai pembalasanku..."

#Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2 : Kotatsu Gakuen

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Warning : GaJe, typo, de-el-el**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Rin berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Tenanglah, Rin! Mungkin tadi hanya kesalahan teknik atau kau yang berhalunisasi! Jangan takut! hardik Rin pada dirinya sendiri. Rin berusaha berpikir jernih. Karena mengantuk, tak lama kemudian ia hanyut dalam dunia mimpi...

* * *

"Rin! Rin! Bangun!" Neru mengguncang Rin.

"Aduh... Ada apa, sih?" tanya Miku, masih mengantuk.

"Kita sudah sampai bandara Hokkaido, tahu!"

"Apa?!" pekik Rin kaget, yang membuat Neru harus menutup telinganya kalau tak mau gendang telinganya pecah.

"Iya! Uh, ayo cepat!" kata Neru.

Rin mengangguk. Ia membuka sabuk pengaman yang entah mungkin dipasang Neru, lalu turun bersama Neru. Pramugari memberikan kopernya dan Neru.

"Lalu kita kemana, Neru?" tanya Rin seperti orang linglung.

"Jelas kita ke sekolah kita, lah!" jawab Neru.

"Naik apa?" tanya Rin lagi, kali ini seperti orang bodoh.

"Naik kapal! Ya naik transjakarta (wait, sejak kapan ada transjakarta di Jepang? -") Maksudku, bus," jawab Neru agak kesal.

Rin mengangguk-angguk ria. Setelah melalui berbagai macam pemeriksaan tidak jelas (Mikan digaplok -,-) Rin dan Neru diperbolehkan keluar bandara (Mikan belom pernah ke bandara, jadi nggak tau -,-)

"Naik bus apa, Neru?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Mm..." Neru merogoh sakunya. Sesaat kemudian, wajahnya menjadi panik. "Lho? Lho? Dimana?!" tanya Neru kaget.

"Apa, Neru?"

"Kertas letak dimana Kotatsu Gakuen! Ya ampun, pasti tadi terjatuh!" seru Neru panik.

"Terus, gimana dong?" Wajah Rin jadi memelas.

"Um... Kita tanya orang aja," usul Neru. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling. "Ah! Kita tanya gadis itu saja!" Neru menunjuk gadis berambut putih abu-abu (digaplok). Ia segera berlari menghampirinya. Rin mengikuti dari belakang.

"Permisi," kata Neru pelan.

Gadis itu menoleh. "Iya, ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana Kotatsu Gakuen? Dan harus naik apa untuk kesana?" tanya Neru sopan.

"Aha, kebetulan aku juga mau ke Kotatsu Gakuen! Bareng saja, yuk!" ajaknya.

"Baiklah," Neru tersenyum. "Aku Akita Neru, dan ini temanku, Kagamine Rin. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Yowane Haku," Haku mengulurkan tangannya ke Neru dan Rin. Neru membalas uluran tangan itu, bersama Rin yang masih agak linglung.

"Kalian berasal dari mana?" tanya Haku.

"Tokyo," jawab Rin.

"Oh..." angguk Haku. Sesekali ia memperhatikan jalan, menantikan bus. "Hei! Itu busnya!" seru Haku, saat sebuah bus berwarna merah kuning berhenti di depan mereka.

"Ayo, Rin!" Neru menarik tangan Rin, menyusul Haku yang sudah naik duluan ke bus itu.

Hari itu, bus tidak begitu penuh. Neru, Rin, dan Haku memilih duduk di barisan paling belakang. Rin yang biasanya mendengarkan musik, kini tidak melakukannya gara-gara insiden di pesawat tadi.

"Kamu sudah mendaftar di Kotatsu Gakuen ya, Haku?" tanya Neru memulai pembicaraan.

Haku mengangguk. "Iya. Aku sangat suka Kotatsu Gakuen. Makanya setelah lulus aku langsung mendaftar, dan diterima," jawabnya. "Kalau kalian?"

"Saat lulus, aku sedang melihat-lihat daftar SMA-SMA asrama yang bagus di Jepang. Aku dan Rin memang sangat menginginkan sekolah asrama. Lalu, kulihat Kotatsu Gakuen di internet. Aku dan Rin langsung jatuh hati melihat sekolahnya. Kami lalu mendaftar online, dan diterima," cerita Neru.

"Ohh..." Haku mengangguk-angguk, memperhatikan dua orang yang baru menjadi temannya itu. Atau malah sahabatnya? Entahlah.

"Kamu asli orang Hokkaido, Haku?" tanya Rin.

"Iya. Keluarga Yowane itu asli Hokkaido sejak dulu."

"Kalau begitu, kamu tahu keluarga Hatsune?"

"Tentu saja. Keluarga Hatsune itu teman baik keluarga Yowane."

"Kau kenal Hatsune Miku, kalau begitu?"

Wajah Haku memucat. Ia gemetar, terlihat jelas. "Err..." Haku menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tentu kenal, dia sahabatku, sampai..." Haku terdiam sesaat, lalu melanjutkan. "Saat lima tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat aku kelas 5 SD, aku sudah akrab dengan Hatsune Mikuo. Lalu, Hatsune Miku yang dikatakan sepupu Mikuo datang. Kami langsung akrab pada saat itu. Tapi... Saat kelas 1 SMP, dia menghilang begitu saja. Entah kemana. Keluarga Hatsune dan Yowane sudah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru Hokkaido, bahkan. Namun ia tak ditemukan."

Selesai Haku bercerita, wajah Neru dan Rin sudah pucat. Rin pucat bukan hanya cerita Haku, tapi... Suara musik tadi! Asalnya terdengar dari... Belakang? Rin langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa, Rin?" tanya Neru dan Haku heran.

"Ng..." Rin hanya menggumam, ia melihat ke kaca jendela belakang bus. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan sosok Miku yang terseret-seret belakang bus. Wajahnya sudah sangat hancur.

"KYAAAAAA!" jerit Rin sontak, yang membuat Neru dan Haku, serta penumpang lain nyaris terlonjak kaget. "BERHENTI! ADA GADIS YANG TERSERET DI BELAKANG BUS!" teriak Rin.

Bus berhenti mendadak. Rin langsung berlari keluar, mengecek bagian belakang bus. Neru dan Haku menyusul Rin. Rin terhenyak. Tidak ada apapun di belakang bus. Tidak ada Miku. Tidak ada darah. Tidak ada gadis yang terseret. Lalu, yang tadi itu apa?

"Ada apa, Rin? Kenapa kau menjerit begitu?" tanya Neru cemas, ketika menyusul Rin ke belakang bus.

Rin hanya menggeleng. Ia menunjuk belakang bus. "Tadi... Tadi kulihat ada gadis terseret di belakang mobil ini..."

"Mana, Rin?" Haku melongok ke kolong bus. "Tidak ada apapun."

"Tapi, tadi..."

"Mungkin kau berhalunisasi, ya? Sejak di pesawat kau jadi aneh!" komentar Neru.

"A-Aku serius!" bantah Rin.

"HEI! Cepat naik!" bentak sopir bus.

Rin, Neru, dan Haku terlonjak kaget. Cepat-cepat mereka masuk ke dalam bus. Beberapa orang menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengejek. Ketiga gadis itu cepat-cepat duduk di kursi mereka semula.

* * *

"Nah teman-teman, ini dia Kotatsu Gakuen!" kata Haku, sembari turun dari bus bersama Neru dan Rin.

Tidak ada yang dikatakan Akita Neru ataupun Kagamine Rin, karena mereka sedang mengagumi bangunan megah Kotatsu Gakuen. Tamannya sangat luas dan indah. Bangunannya juga besar, megah, dan terlihat seperti bangunan kelas atas.

"Ini... Keren..." komentar Neru kagum.

"Hei kalian, jangan seperti orang linglung! Kita harus cepat! Ayo!" ajak Haku.

~~~SKIP, langsung aja ke bagian kelas - nggak pernah sekolah (digaplok -,-)

"Wah, jadi ini kelasnya, ya..." kata Neru.

"Untung kita sekelas, Neru!" Rin memeluk Neru sambil menjerit bahagia.

"Uuh... Lepaskan aku, Rin! Kau membuat aku malu saja!" gerutu Neru.

Haku yang melihat pertengkaran kecil Neru dan Rin hanya tertawa. "Hihihi, kalian lucu, deh. Kita cari tempat duduk, yuk."

Neru dan Rin segera menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Kedua gadis ini mengikuti Haku yang mencari tempat duduk.

"Ehm, disini kosong, nih," ujar Haku, menunjuk deretan tiga kursi dan meja yang memanjang ke depan.

"Kyaaa! Aku di tengah, ya!" seru Rin, segera duduk di kursi paling tengah.

"Aku depan," kata Haku.

Yang tersisa untuk Neru adalah kursi belakang. Untungnya bukan paling belakang, kedua dari belakang. Di belakangnya sudah terisi. Dengan bersungut-sungut, Neru meletakkan tasnya di kursi.

"Yee, aku di tengah. Hihi, Neru di belakang," Rin menunjuk-nunjuk Neru.

"Biar!"

Rin hanya cengar-cengir saja. Matanya mulai melihat-lihat kelas barunya, kelas 1-3. Neru menghela napas.

"Hei."

Neru menoleh ke belakang. Di belakang, duduk seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek. "Salam kenal, namaku Gumi," Gumi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh, oh, aku Akita Neru," Neru menyambut uluran tangan Gumi.

"Kamu dari SMP mana?" tanya Gumi.

"Sakura Gakuen, Tokyo," jawab Neru.

"Wah! Kamu dari Tokyo! Kenapa pindah ke Hokkaido?" tanya Gumi penasaran.

"Umm... Tertarik aja," jawab Neru sekenanya. Sebelum berbalik, Neru sempat melihat mata Gumi. Matanya cukup bagus, dan terpantul bayangan-bayangan yang ia lihat. Eh, siapa itu di bayangan mata Gumi? Seorang gadis berambut _teal _dan dimodel _twintails_.

Miku?

"Ehm, Gumi, siapa itu di matamu?" tanya Neru agak konyol.

"Dimataku?"

"Iya. Apa yang kau lihat," jelas Neru.

"Ruang kelas, kamu, lalu disampingmu gadis berambut _teal_ dimodel _twintails_. Di depan gadis berambut _honey blonde_, lalu..." Gumi terus berceloteh. Neru terhenyak. Jelas-jelas tidak ada seorangpun disampingnya. Lalu, kenapa Gumi melihat ada gadis berambut _teal _dan dimodel _twintails _disampingnya?

#Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3 : Terror

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Warning : GaJe, typo, de-el-el**

* * *

**- Neru PoV -**

Gumi bilang, ia melihat gadis berambut _teal _dan dimodel _twintails_? Yang benar saja! Ya ampun, aku tak salah dengar, kan? Jelas-jelas TIDAK ADA siapapun di sampingku!

"Kau serius, Gumi?" Aku memastikan.

"Jelas serius. Memangnya kau tak melihatnya?" Gumi balik bertanya dengan heran.

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Uhm... Entahlah, yang pasti aku melihatnya. Dia sedang berdiri di sampingmu sekarang," ujar Gumi. Aku langsung menoleh ke samping. Tak ada.

"Kau bohong, ya?" tuduhku.

"Eh! Memang benar, kok! Sekarang, dia keluar dari kelas," Gumi menunjuk pintu kelas. "Serius tidak melihatnya?"

"Tidak! Aku sudah serius!"

"Aku tidak tahu juga. Yang pasti aku melihat gadis yang kusebut tadi," kata Gumi.

Aku segera berbalik tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Gumi. Aku merasa agak... Marah? Ya, aku berpikir aku dipermainkan oleh Gumi. Mungkinkah?

"Hei, Rin," aku mencolek Rin yang ada di depanku. Gadis itu segera menoleh. "Apa kau melihat gadis berambut _teal _dan dimodel _twintails _tadi disampingku?"

"Memangnya ada? Aku tidak begitu tahu. Sedari tadi aku ngobrol dengan Haku."

"Seminimalnya, kau lihat ada yang keluar kelas?"

Rin menggeleng. "Nggak ada, kok."

Aku menghela napas lega. Rin segera berbalik. Mungkin saja Gumi berbohong, iyakah? Mungkin saja. Aku jadi agak tak mempercayainya. Seorang guru tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas. Suasana kelas langsung hening.

"Saya adalah wali kelas 1-2. Hayama Kiyoteru," ucap guru itu. "Saya akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu."

Kiyoteru-sensei mulai mengabsen satu-persatu. Heum, aku jadi tahu nama-nama murid di kelas ini. Laki-laki yang duduk di samping seberangku, bernama Shion Kaito. Lalu gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di pojok ruangan kelas lain bernama Megurine Luka. Kemudian, laki-laki yang duduk paling depan, di depan pintu kelas bernama Hibiki Lui. Dan... Masih banyak lagi. Aku masih belum hapal semuanya

Setelah mengabsen, Kiyoteru-sensei segera mengadakan pemilihan pengurus kelas. Ia menulis di papan tulis, ketua kelas, wakil ketua, sekretaris, dan bendahara.

"Siapa yang mengajukan jadi ketua kelas?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Saya, Pak," Megurine Luka mengangkat tangan.

"Baiklah, Megurine-san, maju ke depan," perintah Kiyoteru-sensei. "Ada yang lain?"

"Saya," Shion Kaito mengangkat tangan.

Kaito dan Luka lalu maju ke depan kelas, seperti perintah Kiyoteru-sensei. Setelah pemilihan yang membosankan (bagiku) itu, yang terpilih menjadi ketua kelas adalah Kaito, dan wakilnya Luka. Sekretarisnya Haku, dan bendaharanya Lui. Huft.. Untung aku tak terpilih jadi pengurus kelas. Begitu membosankan.

"Musiknya seram sekali.." gumamku tanpa sadar. Eh? Apa kataku tadi? Musik? Benar. Sebuah musik menyapa telingaku, membuatku agak merinding. Karena musik itu... Sangat seram, walau terasa familiar. Eh, familiar? Aku mengepal tanganku, membuat buku-bukunya menjadi putih. Aku berkeringat dingin, ketakutan dengan musik yang masih saja terus mengalun di telingaku. Membuatku gila!

"Neru, kamu kenapa?" Rin menoleh ke belakang, heran melihatku.

"..." Aku ingin berbicara, tapi tak keluar suara. Suaraku seakan hilang ditelan musik itu.

"Neru?! Neru, kamu kenapa!" pekik Rin cukup keras, sehingga hampir seisi kelas menoleh ke arah kami.

"..." Aku masih tak bisa berbicara. Suara musik itu, terus memenuhi telinga dan pikiranku. Kurasa aku hampir gila sekarang. Lalu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tertawa seorang gadis. Yang begitu mengerikan dan seolah-olah mengejekku.

"Hukuman awalmu, Neru..."

Aku tersentak. Entah siapa yang bicara begitu. Halus, tapi sangat menusuk. Entah sungguhan atau hanya bayanganku, semua tiba-tiba menjadi begitu gelap... Saat aku hampir menutup mataku, aku melihat siluet gadis berambut _teal _dan dimodel _twintails _sedang menatapku sinis. Dan... Bruk...

* * *

**- Rin PoV -**

Kiyoteru-sensei sedang menjelaskan tentang sekolah ini, saat ekor mataku menangkap Neru yang terdiam. Wajahnya begitu pucat, dan keringat dingin mengalir.

"Neru, kamu kenapa?" tanyaku sembari menoleh ke arahnya.

"..." Neru membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada satupun suara yang keluar.

"Neru?! Neru, kamu kenapa!" pekikku cukup keras, sehingga hampir seisi kelas menoleh ke arah kami. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah Neru.

"..." Neru kembali membuka mulutnya, namun kembali tak ada suara apapun yang keluar. Matanya tiba-tiba membelalak, sehingga aku hampir menyangka bola matanya keluar.

"Hukuman awalmu, Neru..."

Telingaku yang cukup tajam bisa mendengar suara... Bisikan? Ya, bisikan. Sepertinya suara seorang gadis. Eh, tunggu dulu, apa katanya? Hukuman awal, Neru? Apa maksudnya? Belum sempat pertanyaanku terjawab, Neru sudah limbung, dan... Bruk! Ia pingsan.

"Neru!" seruku, lalu menaikkan Neru ke kursinya. Kiyoteru-sensei datang mendekat dengan panik.

"Kenapa Nona Akita?!" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Entahlah, Sensei. Ia pingsan, syok mungkin," jawabku asal.

"Syok? Syok kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas tadi ia terbelalak dan wajahnya pucat sekali. Juga berkeringat dingin," ujarku.

"Ya sudah, ayo bawa ke UKS," ajak Kiyoteru-sensei. Ia menggendong Neru di punggungnya, sementara aku mengikuti lelaki itu ke UKS. Haku tinggal di kelas. Mungkin ia merasa tak penting untuk pergi ke UKS. Aku dan Kiyoteru-sensei, ditambah Neru telah sampai di depan UKS. Seorang wanita berambut merah dan iris yang sama merahnya dengan matanya keluar dari UKS.

"Murid yang pingsan, Sensei?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sepertinya syok. Cepat urusi dia, Miki. Dan kau, Nona Kagamine, bisa temani Nona Akita?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya."

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas," Kiyoteru-sensei lalu kembali ke kelas, setelah memberikan Neru pada Miki, tentunya. Eh, tadi namanya Miki, kan?

"Ayo masuk," panggil Miki.

"Iya," Aku segera masuk ke UKS. UKS Kotatsu Gakuen ternyata besar. Ada banyak ranjang dan lemari obat-obatan. Tanpa sadar aku berdecak kagum.

Miki berdehem, setelah meletakkan Neru di salah satu ranjang. Aku langsung tersadar. "Eh, oh, maaf."

"Maaf untuk apa?" Miki balik bertanya.

"Uhm..." Aku bingung menjawab pertanyaan Miki. Aku memang bodoh, untuk apa minta maaf? Miki mengompres Neru, walau aku yakin ia tidak demam.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Miki.

"Kagamine Rin," jawabku. "Kamu?"

"Aku Furukawa Miki," jawabnya. Huh, berarti pendengaranku benar.

"Kenapa temanmu pingsan, Rin-chan?" tanya Miki.

"Tadi, tiba-tiba wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Saat aku bertanya, ia membuka mulutnya. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Dan tiba-tiba, matanya terbelalak. Tak lama pingsan," ceritaku.

"Apa ada yang kau dengar?"

Eh? Apa maksudnya menanyakan itu? Kenapa, kenapa ia bisa tahu aku mendengar 'sesuatu'?

"Uhm, iya. Rasanya saat sebelum Neru pingsan, ada yang bilang 'Hukuman awalmu, Neru.' Begitu," tuturku.

Wajah Miki tiba-tiba menjadi pucat. Ia tampak... Ketakutan? "B-Betulkah itu? Apa cuma halusinasimu?"

"Tidak mungkin," bantahku cepat. "Suara itu terdengar sangat... Nyata."

Miki diam, tak menanggapi perkataanku. Aku menghela napas, dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Neru.

"Uh, Rin-chan, aku mau mengambil obat dulu, ya," kata Miki sambil membuka-buka lemari obat.

"Baiklah."

Miki keluar UKS. Jadilah di UKS hanya ada aku dan Neru. Aku mengehela napas, sepi rasanya. Iseng, aku berjalan melihat-lihat isi lemari obat di UKS. Ada macam-macam obat. Sebetulnya aku heran, UKS ini seperti rumah sakit saja yang memiliki banyak obat. Padahal hanya sebuah UKS. Apa sih, penyakit yang di derita muridnya?

"Rin..."

"Ya, Ne... AAAAAA!" jeritku, begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Seorang gadis berambut _teal _dan dimodel _twintails _berwajah hancur berantakan. Ia memegang sebuah kotak musik yang mengalunkan nada mengerikan. Tiba-tiba...

Aku jadi teringat...

Saat kejadian di kelas 5 SD dulu...

Saat aku dan Akita Neru merusakkan kotak musik milik Hatsune Miku...

"Mi-Miku?" tanyaku penuh rasa takut.

'Miku' diam. Suara dari kotak musiknya semakin keras dan menakutkan. Membuatku mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Aku gemetar ketakutan.

"Hentikan suara musiknya..." pintaku ketakutan, dengan suara yang sangat rendah. "HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN MUSIKNYA! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!" jeritku sambil menutup telinga. Namun, suara musiknya masih mengalun. "HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!" teriakku. Aku menutup mata dan telingaku, ketakutan.

"Rin! Rin-chan! Tenanglah!" Seseorang mengguncang bahuku. Aku membuka mata. Miki, dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir. "Rin-chan, ada apa?"

"Mana, mana gadis tadi?" tanyaku langsung.

"Gadis? Siapa?" ulang Miki bingung.

"Gadis berambut _teal _dan dimodel _twintails _yang membawa kotak musik! Kotak musik mengerikan! Kotak musik, yang mengeluarkan musik mengerikan!" jawabku ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, Rin," Miki mengelus rambutku pelan, membuatku sedikit tenang. "Kau serius tidak berhalunisasi, Rin?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Miki. Aku betul-betul melihat dan mendengarnya... Ini... Ini mengerikan... Aku takut, Miki..."

"Jangan takut, Rin. Mungkin tadi kau... Berhalunisasi."

Aku diam. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha meyakinkan, aku tetap akan dibilang berhalunisasi.

"Oahm..." Terdengar suara Neru. Aku dan Miki menoleh ke arah Neru. Betapa terkejutnya kami, melihat sosok berambut _teal _dimodel _twintails _akan menusukkan pisau ke jantung Neru.

#Bersambung


	4. Chapter 4 : Revenge

"Oahm..." Terdengar suara Neru. Aku dan Miki menoleh ke arah Neru. Betapa terkejutnya kami, melihat sosok berambut _teal _dimodel _twintails _akan menusukkan pisau ke jantung Neru.

* * *

**Diclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

Dengarkan lagunya, Selamanya! by Mikan

**Warning : GaJe, typo, de-el-el**

* * *

**- Neru PoV -**

"Oahm..." Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah Rin dan seorang gadis berambut merah. Hmm, mereka menoleh. Eh, kenapa tampak kaget, ya?

"Neru!" jerit Rin histeris. Ia langsung berlari ke arahku, dan mendorong... Udara? Hei, itu tak masuk akal. Tapi itu yang aku lihat. Rin seperti mendorong 'sesuatu'. "Jangan lukai Neru!"

"Hei, Rin! Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"_Dia _akan melukaimu, Neru!" jawab Rin sambil memukul udara.

"Tidak ada apapun, Rin! Berhentilah!" Aku menarik Rin, walau aku sendiri masih lemas. Gadis berambut merah itu segera membantuku menarik Rin.

"Tenanglah, Rin-chan," kata gadis itu.

"Tidak! Dia akan melukai Neru! Tidak!" Rin terus meronta.

"Rin-chan.. Tidak ada apapun..." ucap gadis itu dengan nada lembut.

Rin berhenti meronta. Ia melihat ke tempat tadi ia memukul-mukul udara. Mulutnya menganga. "Tak ada apapun," ucapnya begitu saja.

"Memang tidak... Yang tadi itu... Sudah hilang," ujar gadis itu.

Aku memandang mereka dengan tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Ah, perkenalkan. Aku perawat di UKS ini, namaku Furukawa Miki," Miki memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, Furukawa-san. Apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanyaku to the point.

"Uhm... Bukan apa-apa. Mungkin Rin hanya sedikit.. Uhm, berhalunisasi," jawab Miki dengan wajah yang SANGAT RAGU.

"Betulkah?"

Miki mengangguk cepat-cepat. Sementara Rin hanya merenung. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu, SEKARANG. Sepertinya pikirannya kacau sekarang. Kupikir begitu, karena sedari dulu Rin selalu begitu. Kalau pikirannya kacau atau ada yang membuatnya kaget, ia akan merenung dan sulit diajak bicara.

Yah, itulah Kagamine Rin.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Akita-san?" tanya Miki.

"Masih agak pusing. Tapi setidaknya aku cukup bertenaga untuk sekolah," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Akita-san mau langsung kembali ke kelas?"

"Ya. Rasanya tak enak, aku masih harus berkenalan. Lagipula, ini hari pertamaku."

Miki mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi kalau pusing, bilang padaku, ya. Biar kau balik ke asrama saja," kata Miki.

Aku mengangguk, dan bangkit dari ranjang. Rin sepertinya sudah agak 'sadar' sekarang. "Hei, Neru, kau mau kemana? Kenapa bangkit dari ranjang?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polos.

"Ke kelas, tentu saja," jawabku.

"Memang mau apa kita ke kelas?"

Duh... Rin, Rin, kau jadi linglung sekarang. Aku masih tak percaya punya sahabat se-linglung dia.

"Tentu saja kita belajar, Rinny..." jawabku. Rin mengangguk-angguk, walau wajahnya tampak tidak yakin. Aku menghela napas. "Terima kasih, Furukawa-san," ucapku sambil berjalan keluar UKS. Miki hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Aku dan Rin berjalan melewati koridor sekolah, menuju kelas kami. Begitu sampai depan pintu kelas, bel istirahat langsung berbunyi.

"YEAY!" teriak anak-anak di dalam kelas. Tunggu dulu.. Jangan-jangan...

"GYAAAA! JANGAN SERBU KAMI!" seruku dan Rin bersamaan, saat pintu terbuka dan anak-anak kelas kami 'menyerbu' keluar. Hasilnya, aku dan Rin babak belur (?)

"Gyahahhahahaa!" Terdengar tawa Gumi yang khas. Di susul tawa Haku yang terdengar, uhm, sinis?

"Kalian ini kenapa! Wuahahhaha! Untung tidak terinjak-injak!" tawa Gumi sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kamu ini! Malah ditertawakan!" seruku kesal.

"Iya, deh. Kamu udah baikan, Neru?" tanya Gumi dengan nada penuh perhatian.

Huh, dasar. Tadi menertawakan, sekarang sok perhatian. Aku tersenyum dipaksakan. "Mm, masih agak lemas, sih. Tapi setidaknya sudah agak baikan."

"Kamu tadi kenapa pingsan sih, Neru?" Kini gantian Haku yang bertanya.

"Soalnya tadi itu-"

"Hei! Ngobrol jangan di pintu masuk, dong!" teriak Kaito, mengagetkan kami semua.

"Hyaaa! Hei Kaito Shion, jangan mengagetkan kami, dong!" omel Gumi.

"Lagian, kalian ngobrol di pintu masuk. Bikin orang susah saja, sih," Kaito balas mengomel. Ia kemudian menatapku. "Hei, bukankah kau Akita Neru? Yang tadi pingsan itu, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya."

"Kukira kau tak akan bangun lagi dari pingsanmu," komentar Kaito dengan nada jahil.

Aku mendengus. "Kau menyumpahi aku mati, begitu?"

"Yah... Bukan begitu, sih. Bukan mati. Namun lebih tepat sebagai putri tidur, mungkin?"

"Ternyata dongeng seperti itu masih jaman, ya," cetusku dingin.

Kaito tertawa. Tampangnya betul-betul bodoh sewaktu tertawa. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia mengeluarkan es krim dari saku celananya."Aku tak yakin kau pingsan karena sakit, Akita Neru," kata Kaito sambil melahap es krimnya.

_'Aku memang pingsan bukan karena sakit, baka,' _batinku kesal. Aku hanya tersenyum kesal.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kita belum kenalan," celetuk Rin.

Kaito dan Gumi menatap Rin sesaat. Gumi tersenyum riang. "Kamu Kagamine Rin, ya?" tebak Gumi.

"Eh! Bagaimana kau tahu!" seru Rin kaget.

Gumi terkekeh. "Keluarga Kagamine itu mudah sekali 'terdeteksi'. Memiliki rambut _blonde_ dan bermata aquamarine. Ciri khas yang menonjol."

"Namamu sendiri siapa?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Gumi. Megpoid Gumi!" jawab Gumi dengan nadanya yang khas ; riang.

"Aku Shion Kaito," ucap Kaito.

"Aku Kagamine Rin," kata Rin.

Setelah acara kenal-kenalan itu, Haku menarik tanganku menjauhi kerumunan. Hem, apa yang mau dibicarakannya?

* * *

**- Haku PoV -  
**

Aku memandang Neru dengan penuh perasaan ingin tahu. Kenapa ia bisa pingsan? Lantas saja, kutarik tangannya menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Ada apa, Haku?" tanya Neru penasaran.

"Jawab yang jujur, apa yang membuatmu pingsan?" tanyaku dengan tegas.

Neru terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian ia menjawab. "Tadi... Aku mendengar suara musik yang begitu mengerikan... Kurasa itu lagu, karena samar-samar seperti ada yang menyanyi, walau aku tak yakin. Suara itu tak kunjung hilang. Lalu... Ada yang berkata 'Hukuman awalmu, Neru.' Aku juga melihat sosok gadis berambut _teal _dan dimodel _twintails_."

Aku terbelalak. Apa ini artinya...

_Dia _telah kembali?

Apa ini artinya...

Benar apa yang diceritakan oleh_nya _dulu?

Apa ini artinya...

Sebuah pembalasan dendam akan dimulai?

"Hei, Haku!" seru Neru, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau ini memikirkan apa, sih?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun, Neru. Aku hanya... Uh, oke, aku memang memikirkan alasan pingsanmu yang cukup aneh itu..."

"Tapi aku jujur, lho," sergah Neru.

"Iya, aku percaya padamu," ucapku segera. Aku menghela napas. "Hei, Neru. Nanti sore, kau dan Rin mau ke rumah keluarga Hatsune, tidak?"

"Mau mau!" sambut Neru bersemangat.

"Baiklah... Nanti aku ke kamar asramamu dan Rin, Kalian sekamar, kan?"

Neru mengangguk. "Iya, kamar nomor... 75. Yup, 75. Dan kamu? Sekamar dengan?"

"Kamar nomor 70. Aku sekamar dengan Megpoid Gumi."

"Gumi? Uh, dia itu aneh. Coba dengar, dia bilang disampingku ada gadis berambut _teal _dan dimodel _twintails _padahal nyatanya tidak ada!"

Aku membelalak mendengarnya. Gumi melihat... Miku? Aku tahu benar kalau keluarga Megpoid itu hampir semua memiliki indera keenam, termasuk Gumi. Apa jangan-jangan...

#Bersambung


	5. Chapter 5 : Now

JAku membelalak mendengarnya. Gumi melihat... Miku? Aku tahu benar kalau keluarga Megpoid itu hampir semua memiliki indera keenam, termasuk Gumi. Apa jangan-jangan...

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

Dengarkan Lagunya, Selamanya! by Mikan

**Warning : GaJe, typo, de-el-el**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Haku membelalak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Neru. Gumi melihat Miku? Yang benar saja! Keluarga Megpoid itu hampir semua memiliki indera keenam, termasuk Gumi. Apa jangan-jangan...

Haku segera menepis pikirannya sendiri. "Hem, bilang ke Rin kita mau ke rumah Hatsune, ya."

Neru mengangguk-angguk, lalu ngeluyur (?) pergi. Haku terdiam di tempat. Berpikir tentang resiko kalau ia mengajak Neru dan Rin ke rumah keluarga Hatsune.

* * *

- Skip aja ke sore harinya, males ngetik -,- -

Sore hari, di kamar Neru dan Rin...

"Heh, jadi kita diajak Haku ke rumah keluarga Hatsune?" tanya Rin tak percaya. Oho, ternyata si Neru baru ngasih tau ke Rin. Lupa dia ternyata -,-

"Iya," jawab Neru.

"Uwwahh! Tapi buat apa? Bukannya keluarga Hatsune nggak ngredit (?) apapun sama kita?" tanya Rin (lagi) dengan polosnya.

Neru langsung sweatdrop. "Bukan itu maksud Haku mengajak kita ke rumah keluarga Hatsune, Rinny..."

"Terus apa dong?"

"Aku sendiri juga nggak tahu, sih," jawab Neru dengan watados.

Rin yang mendengarnya sweatdrop. "Jam berapa kesananya?"

"Nanti Haku yang kesini."

"Oh..." Rin ber-'oh' ria. Ia menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa berkata apapun pada Neru. Tak lama, bunyi 'paduan suara' terdengar. Yah, maksudku suara air dan Rin yang terus bernyanyi di kamar mandi.

Neru geleng-geleng mendengarnya. Ia lalu membaringkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam perlahan. Dan alam mimpi pun segera menyambutnya..

* * *

"Haku, kau tidak bercanda mau mengajak mereka ke rumah keluarga Hatsune?" tanya gadis berambut hijau pendek, pada seorang gadis berambut putih abu-abu (?).

Gadis yang dipanggil Haku itu mengangguk. "Ya... Kurasa mereka ada sangkut pautnya dengan keluarga Hatsune. Bagus kalau bisa membicarakan masalah ini dengan mereka langsung. Bukan begitu, Gumi?"

Gumi mengacak rambut pendeknya. "Bicara sih, mudah. Memangnya kau pikir tidak akan terjadi hal 'mengerikan' kalau keluarga Hatsune tahu kita membawa Akita Neru dan Kagamine Rin ke kediaman mereka? Itu akan jadi mimpi buruk seumur hidup, Haku."

"Siapa tahu saja mereka sudah lupa.." kata Haku dengan ragu. "Atau... Kita bisa menyuruh Neru dan Rin tidak mengenakan nama asli mereka saat ke rumah Hatsune."

"Jangan cari masalah, Haku," tegur Gumi. "Sebaiknya kau lihat dulu resikonya. Keluarga Hatsune itu pintar. Mereka tak mungkin dengan mudahnya percaya dengan orang asing. Bahkan, untukmu, Yowane Haku."

Haku menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu, Gumi."

"Nah, itu kau tahu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bilang pada Neru dan Rin acaranya dibatalkan. Yah, semoga keduanya tidak kecewa."

Haku bangkit dan keluar kamarnya dan Gumi. Ia berjalan ke kamar Neru dan Rin. Tidak jauh, hanya berjarak 5 kamar.

"Humph, ini ya," gumam Haku begitu sampai ke depan pintu sebuah kamar. Di pintunya, tertulis nomor 75. Akita Neru & Kagamine Rin. "Neru... Rin..." Haku mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

Tak lama, pintu terbuka. Haku langsung disambut wajah Neru yang mengantuk. "Oh, itu kau Haku," sambut Neru datar. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya, membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar. Haku segera masuk sebelum disuruh yang kedua kalinya lagi.

"Neru! Itu siapa?!" tanya Rin dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Haku," jawab Neru.

"Uwwahh! Mau ngejemput ke rumah keluarga Hatsune, ya?! Tunggu sebentar!" seru Rin.

"Bukan itu maksudku datang kemari," tukas Haku.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Neru heran.

"Aku mau bilang, kita _tidak jadi _ke rumah keluarga Hatsune," jawab Haku, memberi penekanan di kata 'tidak jadi'.

"Apa? Memang kenapa?!" seru Rin dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian akan tahu nanti. Selamat tinggal," Haku langsung keluar dari kamar Neru dan Rin, kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Neru yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam. Ia bingung kenapa Haku tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok Rin yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan pakaian itu, seingatku dia tidak membawa APAPUN saat pergi ke kamar mandi, kecuali handuk.

"Kenapa Haku pergi?" tanya Rin.

"Entahlah."

"MENYEBALKAN!" gerutu (baca : teriak) Rin.

"Jangan berteriak begitu, Rin! Teriakanmu lebih keras dari lonceng gereja, bahkan!" seru Neru kesal.

Rin meringis. Namun wajahnya masih kesal. Kesal pada Haku.

"Tenanglah, mungkin besok ia akan menceritakan alasannya," Neru menenangkan Rin.

Rin hanya mengangguk. Ia berbaring di ranjangnya, lalu tertidur dengan pulas...

* * *

_Keesokan harinya _

Neru dan Rin berjalan ke kelas mereka dengan agak malas. Malas? Malas ketemu Haku. Padahal, mereka belum tahu... Alasan Haku membatalkan acara pergi ke rumah Hatsune.

"Ohayou Rin, Neru," sapa Haku, begitu kedua gadis itu duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

Neru dan Rin hanya mengangguk saja. Haku menghela napas melihatnya. "Aku tahu kalian marah soal kemarin, tapi..." Haku terdiam, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku tak mau bertindak ceroboh dan membuat kalian terlibat dalam bahaya. Aku akan memperkirakan resikonya dulu, lalu aku akan mengajak kalian pergi."

Kata-kata Haku membuat Neru dan Rin merasa heran. Kata-katanya cukup aneh, dan menyimpan misteri. Resiko? Melibatkan dalam bahaya? Apa maksudnya?

"Maksudmu, Haku?" tanya Rin heran.

Haku hanya tersenyum. Eh, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Hal itu membuat Rin menjadi agak ngeri.

"Hehe.. Tenanglah, yang pasti kalian akan ke rumah Hatsune, kok... Soal waktu belum ditentukan... Sudahlah, nanti kuberitahu," jawab Haku.

Rin terdiam. Neru yang dibelakangnya juga ikut terdiam.

Sepertinya,

Akita Neru dan Kagamine Rin akan butuh waktu lama untuk bisa mengunjungi rumah keluarga Hatsune. Ya, waktu lama.

* * *

**- Haku PoV -**

"Jadi, kau mau mengajak mereka ke rumah keluarga Hatsune sekarang?" tanya Gumi padaku. Ia bersender di kursi belajarnya._  
_

"Iya. Mereka sudah menunggu selama 2 minggu. Lagipula, aku sudah menyelidiki resiko-resiko jika aku mengajak mereka ke rumah keluarga Hatsune," jawabku, masih membaca buku.

"Hm..." gumam Gumi pelan. "Memang apa resikonya?"

"Tak begitu buruk, jika Neru dan Rin bisa menyamar," ujarku.

"Menyamar?"

"Ya. Asal mereka jangan beritahu nama asli mereka kepada keluarga Hatsune, atau maid-nya, atau butler-nya, atau tetangganya. Mereka aman."

"Memangnya teror itu masih sering muncul?"

"Sepertinya tidak," jawabku sambil menutup buku. Aku menatap Gumi sambil tersenyum, melihat wajahnya yang begitu cemas. "Tenanglah, Gumi. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Sungguh? Aku hanya takut jika... Jika keluarga Hatsune tahu penyamarannya, dan..." Gumi terdiam sebentar. "Aku tak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti."

Aku tertawa, namun entah kenapa tawa itu terdengar menyakitkan. "Tenanglah, Gumi. Aku tak akan kenapa-napa."

"Aku tak percaya..." desahnya. Ia menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut denganmu, Neru, dan Rin untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga Hatsune," putus Gumi.

"Jangan bahayakan dirimu sendiri," tegurku.

Gumi bangkit dan merangkulku. "Jika sahabatku terlibat dalam bahaya, maka aku pun harus."

Aku tersenyum pedih. "Baiklah..."

"Nah, gitu dong. Baru namanya sahabatku Yowane Haku," tawa Gumi.

Mau tak mau aku ikut tertawa. Ya. Yang sekarang ada di pikiranku adalah ; resiko apabila membawa Akita Neru dan Kagamine Rin ke rumah keluarga Hatsune. Entah apa yang terjadi nanti. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji pada mereka. Lagipula, aku ingin tahu rahasia yang sebenarnya.

Rahasia...

Kebenaran...

Ya, pasti kebenaran itu akan terkuak dengan segera. Pasti.

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

"Eh?! Jadi kita pergi ke rumah Hatsune sekarang?!" pekik Rin begitu mendengar berita yang disampaikan Haku dan Gumi.

"Rin, jangan kencang-kencang!" omel Haku.

"Iya, maaf maaf. Aku hanya senang, setelah 2 minggu menunggu, akhirnya datang juga saatnya!" kata Rin riang.

_Duh, dia tidak tahu ya ini bukan kesenangan_, batin Haku agak kesal. Tapi ia berusaha untuk mengatur emosinya dan maklum pada Rin yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Ya, tapi jangan mengatakan nama kalian yang sebenarnya jika ke rumah keluarga Hatsune," kata Haku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Neru heran.

"Tak apa-apa. Pokoknya lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan. Oke? Jangan beritahu siapa nama asli kalian dan nama keluarga kalian," jawab Haku.

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku akan pura-pura jadi adik Haku!" ujar Rin.

"Jangan!" cegah Haku. "JANGAN bilang kalau kalian ini saudara dari salah satu disini. Karang saja sendiri namanya."

"Memang kenapa, sih?" Neru penasaran.

"Lakukan saja, Neru," ucap Gumi sambil tersenyum.

Neru akhirnya mengalah. Walau ia heran kenapa disuruh menyamar. Rin? Ia sih oke-oke saja. Tanpa keempat gadis itu sadari, sesosok gadis berambut _teal _dimodel _twintails _yang tak jauh dari empat gadis itu, menyeringai mengerikan.

"Khu khu khu... Kita lihat saja," seringainya.

#Bersambung


	6. Chapter 6 : First Kill

Neru akhirnya mengalah. Walau ia heran kenapa disuruh menyamar. Rin? Ia sih oke-oke saja. Tanpa keempat gadis itu sadari, sesosok gadis berambut _teal _dimodel _twintails _yang tak jauh dari empat gadis itu, menyeringai mengerikan.

"Khu khu khu... Kita lihat saja," seringainya.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

Dengarkan lagunya, selamanya! by Mikan

**Warning : GaJe, typo, de-el-el**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Sore hari, di kamar Neru dan Rin. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke rumah keluarga Hatsune. Neru sejak tadi merasa gelisah. Ia merasa... Ada yang mengawasi mereka.

"R-Rin?" panggil Neru terbata.

Rin yang sedang menyisir rambutnya berhenti sejenak. Ia kemudian menoleh dengan pelan. "Ya, Neru?"

"Apa kau merasa... Ada yang mengawasi kita?" tanya Neru.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Rin datar.

"Begitu, ya..." gumam Neru. Ia merasa sikap Rin jadi agak aneh. Namun, sudahlah. Neru tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula, Ia tahu benar sikap Rin mudah berubah-ubah.

Tok tok tok... Pintu kamar Neru dan Rin diketuk.

"Neru, Rin, ini aku Haku dan Gumi..." ucap orang yang mengetuk dari luar.

Neru cepat-cepat membuka pintu kamarnya. Di ambang pintu berdiri Haku dan Gumi dengan senyum.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Haku.

"Sudah, selalu. Kecuali untuk Rin," Neru melirik Rin. Rin balas melirik Neru dengan agak sinis.

"Aku sudah selesai, kok. Ayo!" sambut Rin.

Haku dan Gumi mengangguk. Gumi membawa tas besar. Neru mengernyit, untuk apa tas besar itu? batinnya. Tapi ia tak berpikir lama-lama, karena ia hampir ditinggal 3 temannya itu.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Neru. Ia berlari-lari mengejar 3 temannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, dong!"

"Iya, kau ini lambat sekali, sih," olok Rin.

Neru mendengus kesal. Rin tertawa usil. Haku dan Gumi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Keempat gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Hatsune.

* * *

**- Miki PoV -  
**

Aku mengelap kaca UKS sambil menghela napas. Dari jendela UKS yang menghadap ke lapangan sekolah, bisa kulihat Neru, Rin, Haku, dan Gumi yang berjalan keluar sekolah.

Aku tahu...

Mereka akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Hatsune.

"Haku, kau memang pintar untuk menyelidiki dulu resiko ke rumah Hatsune," gumamku. "Tapi kau juga bodoh, menganggap keluarga Hatsune akan percaya begitu saja pada ide gilamu."

Aku menghela napas, lagi. Aku khawatir dengan mereka. Ke rumah keluarga Hatsune adalah pilihan bodoh, gila malahan. Bisa-bisa kau tak akan kembali dari dari rumah itu.

"Miki-chan," panggil seseorang.

Aku menoleh, dan ternganga lebar. Sosok gadis berambut _teal _dan dimodel _twintails _berdiri di depanku.

"Hatsune Miku?"

Miku menyeringai. Wajahnya sangat mengerikan sekarang. Yah, bagaimana tidak mengerikan? Berdarah-darah, dan salah satu bola matanya tidak ada. Menampilkan rongga mata yang begitu mengerikan. Untungnya aku tidak menjerit atau pingsan.

"A-Ada apa?" tanyaku, mencoba berani. Bagaimanapun juga, aku HARUS berani. Aku adalah abdi keluarga Hatsune. Sebagai hutang keluargaku terhadapnya.

"Khu khu... 4 temanmu pergi ke rumahku, ya?" tanya Miku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu," seringainya.

* * *

**- Rin PoV -  
**

Aku tak menyangka sama sekali kalau Haku dan Gumi akan mengajakku pergi ke hutan! Ya ampun, memangnya siapa yang tinggal di hutan?

"Hei! Memang siapa yang tinggal di hutan?" protesku.

"Tentu saja keluarga Hatsune, baka," jawab Gumi sembari nyengir.

"Mereka tinggal di hutan?" Aku terkesiap. Gumi dan Haku mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaanku.

Kami berjalan cukup jauh ke dalam hutan. Hingga, kami bisa melihat sebuah rumah besar dengan ornamen-ornamen mewah dan... Uft, agak kuno? Mewah karena kebanyakan terbuat dari emas, kuno karena modelnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Haku.

"Oh, akhirnya," komentar Neru.

Gumi membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan 4 jubah bermotif rumit dengan benang emas. Warnanya hitam.

"Jubah apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Pakailah, kalian," Haku memberikan 2 jubah itu kepadaku dan Neru.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah, pakai saja," jawab Gumi.

Yahh, akhirnya aku dan Neru memakai jubah itu. Haku dan Gumi juga.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk," ajak Haku.

Kami berempat masuk ke rumah keluarga Hatsune. Sepi sekali.

"4 abdi Hatsune datang," ucap Haku cukup lantang. Abdi katanya?

"Abdi?" bisikku heran.

"Sst," kata Gumi.

Neru juga memasang wajah sama sepertiku : bingung. Untunglah, tak lama seorang lelaki berambut _teal _datang. Ia tampak sangat mirip dengan Miku.

"Yowane Haku? Megpoid Gumi?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Ya, ini kami, Mikuo-sama," jawab Haku dan Gumi.

"Mereka siapa?" tunjuk Mikuo padaku dan Neru.

"Mereka abdi baru. Ehm, Nell, Riss, cepat perkenalkan nama kalian!" kata Gumi padaku dan Neru.

"Uhm, perkenalkan, namaku Nell... Nell... Chiao Nell," ucap Neru gugup.

"Aku... Uh, Ruhime Riss," kataku asal. Jujur, aku belum mempersiapkan nama! Lagipula, buat apa sih, pake acara nyamar segala?

Mikuo menatap kami tajam. "Ada urusan apa datang kesini?"

"Begini, Mikuo-sama. Apa benar, tentang balas dendam itu akan tiba?" tanya Haku.

Mikuo terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia menyeringai. "Tentu saja, Yowane. Memangnya kenapa? Ada teman kalian yang mengalaminya? Atau, kau KENAL dengan Akita Neru dan Kagamine Rin?"

Bisa kulihat, wajah Haku pucat. Aku dan Neru juga, karena Mikuo menyebut-nyebut nama kami berdua. Uh, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan mereka!

"E... Etto.. Itu, itu..." Haku gugup.

Mikuo menatap Haku tajam. Dan... Eh, suara apa ini? Ini kan... Lagu? Ya, lagu. Lagu ini... Terdengar begitu mengerikan. Sangat, mengerikan. Dari mana datangnya?

"Ada yang mendengar suara lagu mengerikan, nggak?" tanyaku spontan.

Haku, Gumi, dan Neru terbelalak kaget. Mikuo menyeringai.

"Abdi Hatsune yang setia ternyata berani mengkhianati tuannya sendiri," komentar Mikuo sinis. Haku dan Gumi sudah pucat dan gemetaran. "Cepat pulang," perintah Mikuo dingin.

"I-Iya, Mikuo-sama," Haku dan Gumi bersujud kepada Mikuo (Mikan : Kerajinan banget Mikuo disujudin -,-). Haku dan Gumi buru-buru keluar. Aku dan Neru mengernyit, lalu mengikuti mereka keluar.

* * *

**- Miki PoV -  
**

Aku sekarang ada di dekat rumah keluarga Hatsune. Rumah tuanku. Jujur, kalian pasti bingung apa yang terjadi, ya kan? Baiklah, akan kujelaskan.

Keluarga Hatsune, terkenal sebagai keluarga terhormat dan misterius di Hokkaido. Banyak sekali keluarga yang mengabdi kepadanya, seperti keluargaku, Yowane, Megpoid, dan lainnya. Pewaris keluarga Hatsune ada 2 : Hatsune Miku dan Hatsune Mikuo. Hatsune Miku, katanya ia pernah berada di Tokyo, lalu kembali lagi ke Hokkaido. Kemudian, hilang.

Sebagai abdi, aku diharuskan melakukan apa yang diperintah keluarga Hatsune. Waktu itu, aku menjadi pelayan pribadi Hatsune Miku. Ia pernah bercerita padaku, bahwa kotak musik warisan orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal, hancur. Karena kedua temannya, Akita Neru dan Kagamine Rin. Bukannya minta maaf, teman-temannya malah mengejeknya.

Aku berusaha menghiburnya. Namun, ia tak pernah terhibur. Hingga suatu hari, Miku hilang. Yang ditinggalkannya hanya secarik kertas betuliskan : _"Dendam takkan pernah hilang. Untuk itu aku mengobatinya." _

Dari situ, aku sudah tahu kalau ia berniat balas dendam pada Akita Neru dan Kagamine Rin. Uh, kurasa Kagamine Len juga termasuk. Soalnya Miku bilang Len juga mengejeknya.

Dan sekarang, balas dendam itu terbukti. Ia meneror Neru dan Rin dengan musik dan penampakan. Mengerikan, memang. Dan sekarang, ia menyuruhku membunuh Gumi. Karena ia dianggap berkhianat. Aku sebetulnya tak mau. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ini perintah.

Nah, sekarang, mereka keluar dari rumah keluarga Hatsune. Aku menggenggam erat pisau yang kubawa dari UKS.

"Gumi," panggilku pelan, saat gadis itu terlalu dekat dengan semak.

Gumi menoleh. Namun, cepat-cepat kutarik dia dan kubawa lari menjauh. Sebelum ketiga orang bodoh itu menyadarinya.

"Ukh.. Miki... Ada apa?" tanya Gumi, begitu kuhempaskan ia.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Gumi," kataku. Aku mengeluarkan pisau yang kubawa dan menusukkannya ke perut Gumi.

"Akh!" seru Gumi sambil muntah darah.

"Maafkan aku, Megpoid Gumi," ucapku. Air mata mulai berlinang. Segera, aku menusukkan pisauku ke jantungnya. Berakhirlah riwayat seorang Megpoid Gumi. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku begitu cepat mengakhiri hidupnya, jawabannya satu ; Aku tak ingin membuatnya menderita.

"Huft... Huft..." Aku menghela napas.

"Kerja bagus, Miki." Tiba-tiba saja, Miku muncul di hadapanku.

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya, Miku. Boleh lepaskan aku?" pintaku memohon.

"Huh, kau pikir cuma itu? Aku punya tugas lain untukmu," seringai Miku.

Kami-sama, apalagi tugas dari Miku?

#Bersambung


End file.
